


Akaashi a.k.a Bokuto's life saver

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 3 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2016, Exams, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: There is only one thing Bokuto hates in college - the exam period.





	Akaashi a.k.a Bokuto's life saver

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Future.

”Akaashi, I can not do this anymore!” Bokuto whined as he slammed his head to the table. It was the end term exam period at his university and because he wanted to become a coach – as a backup plan after his retirement – biology was an essential subject for him – but a really hard one as well!

”You chose this road, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said with total calmness on his face. ”You have to fight for your goal.” He had a book in his hand, which was needed for his literature exam. In Bokuto’s opinion, being a literature teacher fitted his first year boyfriend well.

”But how can I do that?” Bokuto asked without lifting his head up. ”There is too much bull- things to memorize!” He heard Akaashi hum on the voice which would lead to a wise sentence – that would totally persuade Bokuto about the other’s right.

”Just think about how hard others work,” Akaashi said on a fake-wondering voice. ”For example, how hard Kenma-san has to learn to become a proper programmer.” Bokuto let out a small noise and Akaashi titled his head to the side.

”I have the feeling that with his skills, he will become one of the hackers of the mafia eventually with Kuroo being his bodyguard.” Bokuto said, shivering because of the possibility. 

When his best friends told him that his parents sent him to a military academy, Bokuto already had the chills running down his spine, just because of the simple thought of the combination of Kuroo with his personality and guns.

”Hm, maybe you are right,” Akaashi said, touching his chin, ”however it will only happen after he had retired from the national team, which means there are a few good years ahead of you two.”

”Akaashi! This does not help!”

 

Two hours had passed and Bokuto was on the verge of falling asleep. His eyelids felt heavy and he had to blink every two minutes to keep himself awake. The letters of the book became blurry and they converged in front of his eyes.

”Bokuto-san!” He heard Akaashi’s voice above his head. He blinked up at him sleepily and found himself face to face with a cup filled with hot coffee.

”Thanks, Akaashi!” Bokuto said, reaching for the cup, but suddenly Akaashi pulled it back. Bokuto cocked his head in question, seeing how his boyfriend eyed his biology textbook.

”You have only a few pages left from this chapter,” Akaashi said matter-of-factly and Bokuto nodded. He felt a hand grabbing his wrist gently and he was pulled up from his seat by the raven haired boy.

”Akaashi! What are you doing?” Bokuto asked, a little bit startled because of the sudden action.

”You said you love hearing my voice as I read books loud and you look like shit, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto gasped. He heard Akaashi swear just a few times and it always surprised him – he had no idea why. ”I decided to read them to you as a reward for your work.”

That is how they ended up in bed, Bokuto leaning against Akaashi’s chest with the cup in his hands, listening the silky voice. In that moment he decided that if that was the reward, he was going to work his ass out if he had to.


End file.
